Haruka Amami/Overview
|Amami Haruka}} is the main protagonist of the Idolm@ster series. Appearance Personality Haruka is a very cheerful and hard-working girl who thinks about her optimism to be her power. Due to her nature, she can quite easily get along with almost anybody, hence the reason why President Takagi calls her "a normal girl". She is very clumsy, tripping at least three times a day and will even trip over air. However, her clumsiness genuinely comes in handy sometimes, as she once told everyone in the theater she would be bringing cookies in but soon became aware of she did not have enough for everyone. She then made real that when she fell coming down the stairs in the train station she actually broke all the cookies in half and so, she didn't have to disappoint anyone. Albeit has gotten very used to performing on stage, Haruka still struggles with nerves at times, but she also possesses a means of calming others down and creating a lighter atmosphere, especially when her clumsiness comes into play again. It usually results in some laughter and her real concern soon melts everyone's worries away. Shizuka even notes that just from seeing Haruka's smile and hearing her say "it'll be fine!" was enough to encourage her to do her best. Quick to cheer those she loves up, but often ignoring herself in favor of the needs of others. She travels to work every morning via the train in the early hours of the morning so she tends to sleep on the train, she also travels home this way too. Despite her usual positive-thinking personality, Haruka actually suffered once from an extreme episode of depression, quite like what Chihaya had gone through but with different causes behind it. Training every day with her friends in 765 Production and always going through difficult situations together began to contrast with the reality of being an idol where they were always separated, carrying out different jobs and struggled to all get together like old times. The sudden understanding of this change hit her hard and from there she began to become subtly more reclusive until one point when she asks to put her work within a musical on hold, Miki asks her if she really is happy as an idol. Haruka's reply was, of course, she is happy but Miki pointed out that if she was happy, why was she making such a sad face? From there she accidentally and carelessly began to cry and eventually locked herself away until Chihaya intercepted and everyone got together over the holidays to remind her that they're all here for her and love her no matter what. Abilities Haruka enjoys baking as she loves to research new recipes or go to the local bakery to buy cakes and then try to make the same kind herself during her days off. She loves to bring her sweets to the office with her and share them with everyone. She is praised highly for her baking skills by Mirai who ends up choking on the sweets as she shoves them all into her mouth at once, eventually leading to Haruka rushing to get her water and ultimately tripping in her panic and spilling it over Mirai. Although Haruka brings her sweets in for anyone to devour, Arisa just ends up sealing them in a preservative garage bag to keep as a family heirloom. Minako is also a fan of her cooking and the two have cooked collectively earlier than in conjunction with Karen, who Haruka sees a piece of herself in because of their clumsiness or even gave her a fortunate ribbon that Karen treasures. Haruka was very happy when she once updated her blog and received a comment from a young girl who said she wanted to taste her cooking one day, firmly made her want to be able to cook for her fans and have fun together with them someday. Background Haruka lives in the Kanagawa prefecture with her family consists of her father and mother. The Amamis are a very cheerful family and value the importance of spending time together. Because her house is in a provincial city far away from downtown, Haruka has to take the morning's first train whenever she goes to work in Tokyo. Relationships Discography Solo songs Group songs Singles participation Albums participation Quotes THE iDOLM@STER= THE IDOLM@STER Character Resume: *"I love making sweets and going to karaoke☆ But really, instead of karaoke I would like to stand on stage and sing. I'll promise to do my best when practicing, so we can aim for top idol!!" |-| THE iDOLM@STER 2= THE iDOLM@STER 2 Character Introduction: *"Hello! I'm Haruka Amami, a new idol! I'm 17 years old, and anyway, I became an idol because I love singing! So, it's too bad that I don't have many fans right now to listen to my songs. But, I think that if I stay positive and keep working as hard as I can as an idol, something will come of it! Even though I'm sometimes a little clumsy, I'll work hard through anything! Looking forward to working with you!" |-| SHINY FESTA= THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile: *"I'll love you all forever!" *"Producer-san! It's like a dream for us, being able to appear at a wonderful event like this! Let's all enjoy ourselves together with the fans - you too, Producer-san!" Trivia *Haruka's trademark accessories are her twin ribbons. In certain outfits, they are replaced with barrettes, but she always has a hair decoration of some kind. The exception to this is the Vivid Bikini DLC outfit in THE iDOLM@STER 2, where she wears a single flower in her hair. She also has a single hair decoration with the Bikini of Siren costume. *Haruka prefers to practice her singing in the park due to a childhood memory. It is said that she met an older girl there who taught her how to sing and now she wants that same girl to hear her songs today. References Category:Haruka Amami Category:Character overview